


An Emperor's Ring

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Hux asks Senator Ben Amidala something important</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Emperor's Ring

Ben could tell that the Emperor was thinking about something serious. The man had a ysalamir draped over his shoulders, the creature's natural ability to block the Force keeping him from being able to read the other's thoughts. “Emperor, why do you have that creature here?” he asked, frowning at him. “Surely you did not invite me to this neutral planet to show off that ugly lizard.”

“She is my little brother's pet. I am merely borrowing her for the day,” Hux explained, scratching underneath the animal's chin.

“Why?” Ben demanded, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly at the other. He twirled his wrists, collecting the long pieces of material that hung down low from the sleeves of his silver and turquoise colored gown. It was a slender design, hugging close to his body with several gaps in the material to show off pieces of flesh tastefully. It had a high collar that extended behind and over his head, covering the hair with a lacy material. “What could you possibly have to hide from me?”

Hux smiled, reaching into the inner pocket of his coat. “What indeed?” he teased.

“Emperor...” Ben warned, “if this is some sort of betrayal on your part...”

“Do you honestly think me capable of such a thing? After these last few years working together to end these conflicts?” he asked, frowning at the Senator now.

“I do not like that lizard.”

“She's the only way I could keep this a surprise until now,” he answered.

“Keep what a surprise?” Ben frowned as Hux took a step forward, bending down until he was down on one knee before him. “Emperor, what are you doing?” he asked.

A small box was produced from Hux's pocket. He opened it, revealing the ring inside. The metal was a silvery color, designed to resemble the twisting branches of a tree. Set into the middle was a polished gem. It was mostly black with red swirls throughout, looking as if it were painted and not a naturally occurring thing.

“What is this?” Ben whispered.

“Senator Ben Amidala-Organa, I ask for you to consider taking this ring as a symbol of a union between us. A union that goes beyond treaties and bloodlines and ends with the both of us together until we draw out last breaths and pass on from this mortal world.”

He raised a hand to his painted lips, staring down at the kneeling man and the ring. A laugh tore itself from his throat and he raised up a hand to assuage the other when he frowned at the reaction. “I had no idea you were one for such flowery language, Emperor!” he giggled. He offered his hand to the other, nodding. “I accept, you soppy man!”

Hux smiled, slipping the ring over Ben's finger. He brought the hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles on each of his fingers before pressing another on the back of his hand. He stood up and pulled the Senator into his arms, chuckling at the way Ben shot the ysalamir still on his shoulders a dirty look. “I'll give her back to my brother later,” he promised.

“You better!”

 


End file.
